Meteor's Adventure
by Meteor-Venture
Summary: Its a story about a unicorn pony named Meteor Venture who once was a simple traveler, but through a sudden chain of events ends up staying at the Canterlot castle learning how to better use magic, then leaving to live with Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville. Through the story you'll learn more about not only my OC but my opinion on how magic & a few other things in the show work.
1. Scene 1

The sun was slowly lowering, being dragged down over the horizon, as the moon was being forced up into the sky. The eternal show of the ancient pony sisters was being performed once again, and the sun was casting the last faint rays of light over Equestria.

A small, shabby brown wagon, with the cutie mark of it's occupant displayed in a wooden sign hanging above the door, rolled down a long road as it grew ever darker, as the sun's light was being hidden further and further behind the trees surrounding it.

The owner of the wagon, being a unicorn, needed only herself to move it, and did so, as she only liked company if it was there simply to admire her.

The driver of the wagon brought it to a screeching halt as it's path was suddenly blocked by somepony, somepony that for some reason, jumped into the middle of the road.

"What were you thinking, jumping into the road like that?" Yelled the driver of the wagon, "You could have harmed somepony, that pony being me of course."

"I was trying to get you to stop, wasn't that obvious?" Said the unicorn blocking the wagon's path.

"Well what do you want?" The driver said, trying to hurry things along.

"I was wondering if you had any food you could spare." The unicorn replied, "Also, I'm headed in the same direction so, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you be so kind as to give me a ride to the next town?"

"Now why would I, the great and powerful Trixie, let some strange, reckless unicorn onto my cart?"

"Well I don't really know how to convince you, but perhaps I could drive it for a while, if you where to get tired." The unicorn said, trying to make himself sound useful. "I mean, even somepony who is so obviously great has to get tired sometime."

Trixie thought for a moment, trying to think of an excuse as to why he couldn't come along, but nothing came to mind. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have him come along._ She thought to herself as she looked him over. He didn't look very suspicious or dangerous._ S_hort, semi well-kept mane―blue with purple tips, fair stature, no distinguishable scars. A bit dirty._ he doesn't seem to be somepony who would harm me._

_ I do suppose it would be beneficial, not only do I now have somepony to chauffeur me, but also somepony to admire my greatness._

Trixie cleared her throat. "The great and powerful Trixie has come to a decision. Trixie will let you tag along, and luckily for you, Trixie is feeling a tad bit tired so you can have the pleasure of being my temporary chauffeur."

The blue maned unicorn jumped into the wagon, stationing himself beside Trixie. "The name's Meteor by the way, Meteor Venture, Nice to meet you" He said, holding out his hoof for her to shake.

Yes, nice to umm... meet you too, Meteor Venture." She replied, forcing a fake looking smile to creeping across her face.

Meteor put down his hoof, seeing as it wasn't going to be taken as he had intended. "So where ya` from Trixie?"

"Oh look at the time, I do wish we could exchange pleasantries, but it's getting late and Trixie is tired." Trixie stood up and walked into her wagon.

Meteor shook his head and let out a quiet sigh, he then surrounded the wagon wheels in his magic, the kind of spell usually used for levitation that comes naturally to all unicorns, and started along the road that was now covered in the darkness of night, yet still scarcely illuminated by the light of the moon.


	2. Scene 2

Trixie awoke, stretching, yawning and rubbing her eyes for a moment before realizing her wagon was no longer in motion. She emerged from her wagon to find a sleeping Meteor Venture at the bottom of the wagon's steps.

"Wake up!" She yelled.

Meteor showed no effort to wake up, he stirred only long enough to let out a groan as he rolled over and put a hoof over his eyes.

Wake up! Wake up! The show pony repeated, her voice growing louder each time.

Meteor finally awoke, removing his hoof from his face, the sun behind Trixie's head causing his eyes to squinting as he lazily lifted his head to look up at her. "Why are you yelling?"

"Why are you not still driving?" She asked angrily.

"Are You kidding me?" A surprise look overtook his face. "Where you really expecting me to move that thing all night?

"Of course, that was the deal we made; I let you onto my cart, you bring us to the next town."

"Oooh no, that was not the deal, the deal was that I would pull it if you got tired, that's it. I never said how long or how far.

"And besides that, I wouldn't move that thing all night, no matter what I agreed to.

"Not without having something to eat at least."

"Well you don't expect the great and powerful Trixie to let you ride for free now do you? The least you can do is pull your own weight."

"It's not _my_ weight I'm worried about having to pull." Meteor said as he stood up and began to rub his eyes.

"What did you say." Trixie yelled, astonished that he had the nerve to say such a thing.

"Nothing, nothing." Meteor let out a small chuckle before continuing, "Anyway, I'll start moving the wagon as soon as I wake up, in the meantime; you said you had food right?

Trixie rolled her eyes, "Yes Trixie has food, although there isn't much left, only some hay and an apple, but that would be Trixie's breakfast and there will be nothing left for you."

"A whole apple huh?" Meteor's smile changed to a smirk as he walked towards Trixie. "Why don't you and I go sit under that tree over there and share the apple. Then maybe we could get to know each other a little better."

Trixie looked him over once again, then gave a look of disgust. "Now it seems it is you who must be kidding. Next time you try to joke, perhaps you should try and think of something a bit more likely."

"Ouch, that was harsh." Meteor Chuckled before jumping up onto the wagon. "Well c'mon then, if you're not gonna supply food I need to get us to town so I can get myself something to eat.""

"oh? And here Trixie thought she heard you say you wouldn't pull the cart another inch without something to eat." Remarked the show pony.

"While that would be true, I know you wouldn't let me back on your wagon without me being the one moving it."

Trixie walked up the steps onto the wagon and proceeded to the door, "I may have misjudged you Meteor Venture, you aren't as dumb as you look." She said as she passed through the doors of the wagon.

Meteor didn't pay much thought to what Trixie had said, it had become easy to tolerate and adjust to all sorts of ponies, since he met so many on his travels. He had already gotten used to her rude behavior, and he didn't expect much else since it's all that he had come to know, he didn't expect not to see another side to her eventually, but he also didn't expect it to show right away.

The blue maned colt gathered his thoughts, and as he did before, surrounded the wagon's wheels with magic and began to rotate them continuously, driving the cart onward to it's destination.


	3. Scene 3

Meteor's eyes lit up as he caught sight of a city built entirely on the side of a mountain, "I think we're here" he yelled to the pony lounging about in the back of the wagon.

"What do you mean _you think_?" Trixie asked as she walked toward the wagon doors.

"I mean, I don't know if this is where you were trying to get to, but I found some kind of city."

"Please tell me you know where we are." Trixie exclaimed.

"Uh... why, don't you?" He asked, sounding a bit uneasy.

Trixie gave him puzzled look. She was beginning to wonder where he came from, _Was he even born in Equestria?_.

"Of course Trixie knows where we are, but how could you have never heard of Canterlot?"

"Oh, is that where we are?" Meteor chuckled, still sounding nervous. "I've never been here before, and I never really payed attention in geography or history class, so... I didn't know where it was, or what it looked like. All I know is that it's the capitol."

"Oh don't sound so worried Meteor Venture, I wouldn't dream of judging you. It's not like everyone can be as intelligent as the great and powerful Trixie."

"Thanks... I feel much better now." He said in a obviously sarcastic tone.

After a long silence, filled with nothing but the sound of the wagon wheels turning endlessly toward a location not yet known by it's current driver, Meteor finally spoke, breaking the silence with his question.

"So... Why were you headed to Canterlot anyway Trixie?"

"Me? Why does that matter?" She asked. "What about you, why were you headed here when you didn't even know this was Canterlot?"

"I was just traveling. I wasn't headed to Canterlot specifically, it's just where I ended up." He replied.

"What do you mean you just ended up here? Were you lost or something?"

"Well, yes. I didn't know where I was, but I wasn't really lost because it never matters to me where I am. I just go where the wind takes me." He explained. "Now it's your turn, why were you coming here?"

Trixie only sighed and looked around, trying to ignore his question.

"Oh c'mon Trixie, It's only fare. I told you the reason I'm here, didn't I?" _Or the lack of a reason._

"Fine." Trixie said sounding very annoyed, "I was coming here to purchase a new wagon. My old one got crushed by-" Trixie abruptly stopped her sentence as if she had said something she didn't mean to. "I mean―I ummm... crashed it―Yes― I crashed it on my way to another location and... this one was only temporary.

"I had already written to a shop here about my specifications, now I'm here to pay for it and pick it up."

"So where is this wagon maker's shop then?" Meteor said as he gave her an inquisitive look, obviously wondering why she had suddenly changed her explanation of why she no longer had the wagon she had previously owned.

Trixie pointed the way to the shop where she was to purchase her new wagon. When they arrived the wagon was already fully constructed, and looked exactly as she had told them to make it.

It was a yellow wagon with a red platform in front of a door that had a moon painted on it. It had a red roof, small windows on each side; both with two hearts on either shutter, and a purple sign displaying Trixie's cutie mark which hung above the door.

Trixie jumped down off of the seat of the shabby brown wagon. She walked to her new wagon and began to look it over. "Just like my old one, It's as if nothing ever happened to it." She said upon finishing her inspection.

"I'm glad you like it miss Trixie." The wagon maker said as we walked from behind another one of his finely crafted carriages. "You are Trixie right? The one who sent the letter?"

"Yes, It was Trixie who sent the instruction on how to make this magnificent wagon." Trixie said in her usual arrogant voice.

"Good, now I know who to get my money from. That'll be forty-eight bits."

"F-forty bits?" Trixie repeated, "But I only paid thirty bits in Hoofington for the exact same design."

"Well I guess I charge more for labor, and I'm not the only wagon maker in Canterlot, I need every cent I charge."

"Oh Come on, You can't honestly believe anypony would pay that much for a silly old wagon. Plus I don't even have that much money, I only have what I was prepared to pay."

"Then I guess the cart stays here." The wagon maker said as he turned and began walking toward his shop."

Meteor saw the distraught look on Trixie's face as the wagon maker walked away. Meteor sighed, _I hope I don't regret this_. "Wait, I can help pay for it."

Meteor did as he said he would and paid the difference in money that Trixie didn't have. After the wagon was paid for, Trixie and Meteor seated themselves beside one another on the new wagon and left, all the while the satisfied wagon maker waved them goodbye as they rode away.

Trixie, at first, planned to just accept what Meteor had done for her as a gift and not mention it again, afraid that it might lead to some kind of favor on her part. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Why did you help me? Trixie said, "No pony has ever done something so selfless for me."

"I just felt like it, that's all" Meteor replied with a soft smile on his face.

"But I don't even have a way to repay you, That was the last of Trixie's money, and Trixie doesn't have a thing to give you."

"Aww, don't sweat it, I was happy to help. really. It's no big deal." Meteor said reassuringly. "Although, I don't have much money either so, It would be nice if you could let me stay in your wagon with you, so I don't have to worry about paying for a hotel."

"Trixie would never allow somepony she doesn't even know sleep in the same compartment as her." She said. Meteor sighed.

"Under normal circumstances that is. You did do Trixie a huge favor though, so Trixie supposes that she could allow it for just a few nights."


	4. Scene 4

The fallowing morning Meteor was awakened by the sound of cheering coming from just outside the wagon. He lifted his head and looked around, Trixie had already woken up and was no longer in the cabin with him.

Meteor stared at the far wall of the wagon, for some reason there was a curtain hanging on it that definitely wasn't there before. He peaked out from behind a curtain to find that the curtain wasn't hanging on the wall, because there wasn't one. The wall was now laid over on a couple of stilts hold it up, changing it into some kind of stage. Upon the stage stood Trixie, waving her hoofs about dramatically as the made various explosive clouds of colored smoke appear, along with some sparkling flares of magic.

The roars of the crowd suddenly stopped as Meteor emerged from behind the curtain rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What's going on Trixie?" He asked as he scanned over the large crowd.

"Trixie is preforming. Go away." Trixie said in a hushed voice.

"Preforming? What for?" Meteor asked.

"It's how the great and powerful Trixie makes her money, Trixie flaunts her amazing magic and if anypony likes it they give Trixie money. It's like street preforming. Now stop interrupting."

"Well I'm gonna go get something to eat, then I'm gonna see if I can find a quick way to make money. I'll be back around sundown." Meteor said before walking off stage.

"Sorry for the interruption my enthusiastic little admirers, but now you have the great and powerful Trixie's undivided attention." He heard Trixie say as walked away.

_'At least I know why she's so full of herself.'_ He kept walking. _'Now where should I eat. All these restaurants look so expensive, I don't think I have enough money.'_

Meteor walked toward a small cafe on the street corner with hanging plants attached to a purple and pink striped awning. The seating outside the cafe was plenty of short green tables, almost all of them occupied by customers.

Meteor stopped at the curb in front of the cafe as his horn began to surround itself in magic. Meteor look up at his horn, "Not again," He said just before his horn started to drag him away from the cafe, he tried to fight it as usual but his front left hoof slipped off the curb which caused him to lose his balance. His horn flung him through the road, slamming him against somepony who was passing by, knocking himself, the passerby and what he held on his shoulder to the ground.

"Woah!" Cried a feminine voice, as the object the other pony was carrying hit the ground.

The pony he had knocked to the ground immediately jumped up and quickly galloped over to where the voice originated from.

"Princess Celestia, Are you alright?" Meteor heard as he lifted his head. _Princess?_ He rose his head to see what he had done. There, where the other pony had run to, he saw four royal guards standing around a large white alicorn that lay on the ground beside a shoulder carriage knocked over on it's side.

The guard that Meteor had bumped into ran back to him and started an onslaught of words. "What do you think you're doing running through the road like that? You could've hurt the Princess. You better be glad you didn't do any harm to her or so help me I would have you locked in the dungeon for your insolence."

Meteor tried to interrupt a few times to explain what had happened, but the guards endless ranting wouldn't let up.

"Rusty! Quiet down!" Yelled the regal alicorn as she approached them both."But―" The guard tried to defend himself but the princess shooed him away with her hoof.

The princess turned toward Meteor and smiled "I'm terribly sorry for my guard's irrational behavior mister―" She paused.

"M-meteor venture, your highness." He said sheepishly.

"No need to be so formal Meteor Venture. Please, just call me Celestia.

"Now, why were you in such a hurry, and if you don't mind me asking, what was that spell you where using, was it a levitation spell?"

"Oh, it wasn't a levitation spell it was―" Meteor own stomach interrupted him. A loud growling which made him blush slightly.

Celestia smiled at Meteor's embarrassment. "Why don't you tell me over lunch at the castle?"

"Are you serious?" Meteor said sounding as surprised as anypony would.

"It's the least I could do after one of my guard threatened to throw you in the dungeon."

"I would love to!"


	5. Scene 5

"This is amazing." Meteor exclaimed as he and Celestia walked through the entrance hall.

"I thought you would like it." Said the princess. "Come, the kitchen is this way, we can stop by and tell them that we have a guest today."

"So, Where are you from Meteor?" She asked as they walked from the entrance hall down a small hallway.

"I was born in Mainhattan, but I Left early on, before I even got my cutie mark."

"Interesting." Celestia stopped in front of the open doorway to the kitchen. "Hey Spaghetti Swirl," She said, calling over the head chef.

"Yes princess?" He replied

"We'll be having a guest for the rest of the day, so be sure to make an extra serving for this, and the rest of today's meals.

"We'll be waiting in the banquet hall, if you would please serve breakfast whenever it's finished."

"Will do princess." The chef turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Celestia walked toward the next door at the end of the hall and held it open for meteor to pass. Meteor did as expected and walked through into a large room littered with tables with chairs up-side-down on top of them. One table, the largest, was already set for breakfast. Another alicorn sat at the table, waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Good morning sister." Celetia said as she followed meteor into the room.

"Good morning, who is this?" The black mare asked.

Celestia looked at Meteor and when his gaze met hers she made a nudging motion with her head, pointing him towards a chair. "His name Meteor Venture, he'll be our guest for the rest of today.

"Meteor, this is my sister, Luna."

"Nice to meet ya, Luna." Meteor said, sitting at the table.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Luna replied. "May I ask why You've selected him as our guest? He doesn't look like somepony of great importance."

"Oh, but he is." Celestia said in return.

"Who, Me?" Meteor asked.

"Yes." She said.

"How is he so important deer sister?" Luna asked.

"Because, he is the soul owner of a spell that I have apparently never heard of."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I don't know yet, he was going to tell me over breakfast. But Meteor, since we'll have to wait, you might as well tell me now."

Meteor thought for a moment, he himself really didn't know how to explain it. He had bin using it for years, but he never really thought much into it. "Well, it's not a flying spell like you had thought, I was just fighting it, and when I lost my balance it kind just flung me around a bit."

"Why were you fighting it, did you not have control over your own spell?" Luna asked, herself growing as curious as Celestia was.

"Well I didn't really cast it, it sometimes happens on it's own, I don't entirely know why though." He answered.

"So, if it's not a levitation spell, what does it do." Celestia asked.

Meteor thought about it. The thought of what he was about to say made him chuckle. "Usually it just gets me into trouble.

"All it does it point toward―excitement I guess, It's kind of like a compass that always points towards something to do. I usually use it when I'm bored and have nothing else to occupy my time.

"I don't know why I use it so much though, it always gets me into some type of danger, but I guess my life wouldn't be so adventurous without it."

"You said it's like a compass, seeing from your cutie mark I would guess that the spell come's from your special talent?" Celestia Inquired.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

Two doors near the entrance of the room that Celestia and her guest had entered through opened. Out came multiple servants carrying trays upon trays of food. Some servants set the food on the table and started serving it, others poured drinks from newly opened bottles of aged cider.

"Wow, I don't think I can even eat this much, and there's still so much left." Meteor said, upon his large plate of food being placed in front of him.

"That's fine," Said Celestia, "Whatever we don't eat will be given to ponies who can't afford to pay for food along with other essential expenses."

After the servants were done serving the food they all left the room, two stood close by, waiting in case one of their mistresses or their guest needed something. They began eating. It was silent for a while.

"Meteor," Celestia said, breaking the silence. Meteor looked up at her. "Would you mind writing about your spell?"

He started to answer. The words only came out as muffled, inaudible noises. He swallowed the food still in his mouth. "You want me to write about something I barely know about?"

"We have plenty of books on the basics and the studies of magic, perhaps they could help understand it more. I know I would love to hear more about it, and I couldn't possibly pass up a chance to finally add a new spell to the archives. There have been no new ones in years."

Meteor thought for a moment. "Suppose I do decide to write about it, I couldn't manage to do it all in one day."

"Then take all the time you need, stay as long as you like."

Meteor laughed, then paused when he noticed that it no longer seamed like a joke. "You're kidding right?" He asked.

"no, it's no joke. There are plenty of extra rooms in the castle. It wouldn't be any trouble. And maybe you could learn a bit more about magic, even after you've finished studying your own spell."

"But my special talent only gave me the one."

"So? That doesn't mean that's the only one you can ever learn or use."

"But I thought that unicorns could only use a little magic that matches there special talent."

"You're right, but that's only half true. The magic that comes with your special talent is more natural, the fact that it's basically there to help you with what you where born to do makes it easier to master. Truly you can learn any kind of spell, if only you try hard enough.

"Think about the way every unicorn is able to levitate things, move things around with their magic. That has nothing to do with your special talent, it's just something that's easy to do because you picked it up early on, like learning to talk."

"So you're saying that even somepony like me―somepony with no magical talent whatsoever―Can learn any spell he wants?"

"Well, not just any spell, some will prove to be more difficult but with enough practice you should be able to learn quite a bit of them. In fact I had a protege a year or so ago that knew next to nothing about magic when she started. The first spell she ever learned was turning a page in a book.

"So, with that being said, would you like to stay here at the castle and learn how to use magic?"

"While that sounds like a very rare offer, I don't really stay in one place for long. And anyway, I feel like I would be imposing."

"Not at all Meteor Venture, you wouldn't be imposing. In fact, Luna and I would love to have you as our guest. Right Luna?"

"Sure, we would be delighted." Luna said sarcastically.

Meteor looked at Luna, confused as to why she seemed so bothered by him.

"Oh don't mind her; she would prefer that it just be the two of us in the castle. Save for the servants of course." Celestia said, "She doesn't even bother to mingle when I throw a party."

A few minutes passed, consisting of nothing but silence. Meteor looked down at his plate that was still half covered in food, then up at Celestia.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"No, I'm just full… I've never really eaten with royalty before, so I don't what I'm expected to do now."

"Normally you would be expected to wait until we're all done eating, but I won't bother you with that now." Celestia levitated a napkin up to her mouth and then wiped it clean. "So, have you decided?"

Meteor pondered the decision for a bit longer, supporting his head with his mouth pressed against his hoof. _I don't like staying in one place for long,_ he thought to himself, _I mean adventure is my special talent for Celestia's sake. It's what I love doing the most, but still…. How often does somepony get a personal invitation from the princess to stay in the castle and study magic._ "I guess I have to accept, It's not every day I'm invited to stay with royalty after all."

Celestia Smiled. "Good choice Meteor Venture. It won't be easy at first, but I'm sure you'll have lots of fun once you start getting the hang of magic."


End file.
